Vocaloid Generation Adventures
by ElectroMoon
Summary: NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S***** This is a story with the Vocaloids', and your OC's go on different adventures! First adventure: VISIT TO CALIFORNIA! PM for OC submissions, If you for some reason, cant, you can just review! OCxVOCALOID.. Or OCxOC.. TAKEN PEOPLE: OLIVER, KAITO, LEN K., LUI HIBIKI., SEEU, GUMO, PIKO, RIN, SEEWOO, LUKA, GACHAPOID, GUMI, LUO TIANYI, REI KAGENE
1. Prologue and Form

MIKU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was the afternoon of May 25th. The theatre was silent. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of two heels clickety clacking. The twin ponytailed girl looked back at the stage. " Till the next concert.." Miku Hatsune whispered. Then she ran out the side of the building.

Miku looked at the huge, white, Vocaloid mansion. She entered the code and the gate opened. She walked inside, slinging her backpack off of her shoulder. As soon as she stepped onto the marble floors of the Vocaloid mansion, she heard the boys video gaming and the girls complaining. She smiled, put her backpack on the table, and went upstairs to her room.

Miku walked downstairs, much more comfy in a white shirt that was a little too big and jean shorts. She jumped on the couch besides her best friend, Kagamine Rin. She was playing Call of Duty with her brother, Len who was losing by far. Rin shut off the TV once she saw Miku. "Hey!" Len shouted from halfway across the huge living room. Rin threw an orange at his face. Miku giggled. "Hi Miku! Did you hear? Meiko arranged us a trip to California!" Rin exclaimed. Len was trying to get the orangey juice out of his hair, glaring at Rin. Miku hung her mouth open. "Wow! When? How long?" Miku asked loudly, staring at Rin with her wide bluegreen eyes. " We are going in 15 days. We are going to spend our whole summer vacation there, so 2 ½ months." Rin replied. " Wow Rin, since when did you know so much math?" Len barged into the conversation, smirking. "This is a "A" and "B" conversation so "C" your way out before "D" jumps over "E" and "F"s you up like a "G!" Rin yelled, this time throwing her controller at his head. Len got knocked out. "Anyway, could you do me a favor and tell the other Vocaloids?" Rin said sweetly. Miku stood up, held her thumb up and said "Sure!" and ran off to where the others were.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-OC Form=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Full Name ( May be only a first name, or a full name, your choice :3 ):

Gender:

Age and birthdate:

Item:

Appearance ( Not including clothing ):

Singing genres and what voice sounds like:

Crush: ( Oliver is taken x3, I will keep adding names when I get them, I will try my best to reach your needs~ Oh, and this is optional. )

Casual clothing ( Like tanktops, shirts, shorts, etc.. ):  
Concert/Vocaloid clothing:

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes ( Optional ):

Other (Optional):

EXAMPLE/MY OC:

Full Name ( May be only a first name, or a full name, your choice :3 ): Luna

Gender: Female

Item: A stuffed bunny with sharp teeth and stitches. Comes to life and protects Luna when she is in trouble.

Age and birthdate: 15 years old, December 30th

Appearance ( Not including clothing ): Luna is 5'4 and weighs 91 pounds. She has light golden blonde loose curled hair falling to a little after her bust and bangs that are kind of to the side, falling down to her thin eyebrows, which are a little darker than her hair. She also has misty, deep, forest green eyes with fairly long eyelashes. She has a small, skinny (but healthy) body. She has regular sized breasts. She is pale, with a natural light pink blush. She also has white nails/toenails.

Singing genres and what voice sounds like: She can sing anything except metal. She is best at soft lullaby songs. Her voice has a Scottish accent, it isn't very strong though.

Crush: ( Oliver is taken x3, I will keep adding names when I get them, I will try my best to reach your needs~ Oh, and this is optional. ) Oliver

Casual clothing ( Like tanktops, shirts, shorts, etc.. ): Luna has a long, black dress shirt. The shirt has very long sleeves so it is covering her hands fully, and the sleeves are wider as they go down Luna's arms. It shows her collar bone and a little bit of her shoulders. The dress shirt goes down her mid thigh. It has a white star that is the size of an iPad on her chest. She has white leggings. On her head, she has a white headband with a black bow on the side. She has black and white striped socks. The one on her right leg is pulled down to her mid lower leg, while the sock on her left leg is up to an inch above her knee. She also has black converse.

Concert/Vocaloid clothing:

Personality: Kind, insightful, peaceful, dreamy, and friendly. She can be a bit naive and childish at times though.

She also has a low self-esteem and might come off as shy at first. She laughs easily and likes to help others.

Luna is a peaceful girl that likes to sit on the top of the highest roofs to watch the stars and visiting the graveyard at night. She is a really good scientist, mostly with astronomy. She doesn't have many friends because she doesn't get noticed. She tries to be nice to people as much as she can.

Likes and Dislikes ( Optional ): Her likes are Astronomy, animals, rainbows, stars, nighttime, candles, fancy bathtubs. Her dislikes are: Math, bullies, smartasses, school uniforms, and onions.

Other (Optional): Nothing, I've cleared just about everything ^_^

Details:  
Please PM me your submission. I will accept as many OC's as I can, hopefully all of them 3.  
Miku is 16, Rin and Len are 15, Oliver is 16, Seeu is 17, Meiko is 20, Luka is 19, Kaito is 21. Any other Vocaloids your OC likes as a crush will be added into the story.  
OLIVER IS TAKEN ( I will keep adding names taken as people pm me )


	2. Sora Haruki

Sora Haruki's POV

Me and some other Vocaloids were in the upstairs living room. The boys were playing games. Oliver and Lui were playing Pokemon. The others were playing that new Lollipop Chainsaw game. Hehe.. The main girl carries her boyfriend's decapitated head from her skirt.

I took a couple of blueberries from the fruit bowl. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, and behind that door was a tired looking Miku. She had her hair in a ponytail, which she rarely wears. "Cheers to Meiko! She is arranging us all a trip to California!" Miku said, holding up her leek, with her other hand on her knee.

I would understand why she would be so tired. This is a really big house to get around. I've been here for a few years now, and I still lose my way around the mansion.

Everyone turned to look at Meiko, who was across the room drinking her sake. Her look told everyone, "Are you mad or happy?". Everyone burst out in cheers, including me. I'm surprised at the amount of surprise. Oliver stopped stuffing his face with scones, Lui stopped playing Pokèmon, and my best friend Luna.. was rolling on the floor with a big grin plastered on her face.

I giggled and joined her. After a while, we started to feel dizzy, so we hopped back on the couch. Luna grabbed a comb and started brushing her blonde hair. After she finished, she offered the comb to me, and I took it.

Then she went into the kitchen to help Gumi with the cooking.I brushed my strawberry blonde hair, which was agreeing with me today. I also after that went into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

I felt my overly big glasses fall onto my nose, so I pushed them back up so both of my green eyes were covered by the clear lens. I heard the others watch America's funniest videos for about an hour.

I heard Gumi tell everyone to go in the dining room. We all rushed to the tables. All the food was laid out. There was quite a variety.

Tonight was Chinese night.

There were shrimp, beef, and chicken dumplings, lettuce wraps with juicy meat and chicken filling, eggdrop soup, different kinds of Chinese style meats, and many more. On the desert table, there were different kinds of Mantou with several condensed milk dips. Baobing was also laid out. Everyone had a glass of their favorite drink with boba bubbles in it.

We have these fancy dinners once a month. The cooks dress up in kimonos, for some reason. It was Luka and SeeU's idea.

This month, Luna was wearing a dark green kimono wrapped around her. Her bow was pale green, and there were teal lilies decorated on them. The frills were gold, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. I saw Oliver blushing pink before we turned his face to his boba blueberry smoothie and frantically started drinking it really fast.

I was dressed in a light blue kimono with a dark blue bow tied around my waist. There were orange sakura flowers on it. It was decorated with silver decals. My hair has still down to my shoulders curled inwards. I had a headband with sky blue flowers in my hair.

Gumi was wearing an orange kimono with a dark green bow. There were tiny decorative fabric carrots on it. She had dark green frills on her kimono. Her goggles were now just all green. Her hair was tied into two short pigtails. We sat down next to each other, me in the middle, Luna on the right, and Gumi on the left. Seeu was on the other side of Luna, and Meiko was on the other side of Gumi.

Luka stood up and made an announcement. "This month, we would all like to thank Meiko for her kindness and care. Thank you Meiko, for arranging this awesome trip for us." Meiko stood up and hugged Luka tightly. Everyone clincked their boba drinks and said "To Meiko!". Meiko had a huge smile on she held her hand over her chest and sat back down.

Everyone started eating. Kaito was eating like an ANIMAL. Meiko laughed and told Kaito to slow down. Kaito flushed, apparently not realizing that he already at 3 dumplings and a bowl of eggdrop soup.

We all talked and joked through the meal. After we all finished eating, there were no leftovers.

Everyone thanked me, Luna, and Gumi for the meal, and went up to their rooms. Gumi went to her own room, while me and Luna went up to our room to change out of our kimonos. Yes, me and Luna share a room. We both don't like being alone at night. Well, Luna does only if she is in the graveyard. I don't think that makes a lick of sense.

I took off the kimono and put on my white nightgown. Luna took her ponytail out and put her hair in a loose braid. Then she put on a really big shirt going down to her knees. It had a trollface on it. I got in my comfy bed with fluffy covers and snuggled in.

Luna looked out the window at the full moon with the stars.

I was so excited for the trip. I even twitched a little. There were so many things that me and Luna planned to do.

We wanted to go to Disney, Madame Tussauds, and many more. I heard Luna go into her bed. I was still really excited, so I stared at the fan and counted sheep in my head. I quit that sheep thing, and thought about for a few minutes.

I then tried to play what would happen in California. First, we would ride the private jet, and stay in a nice hotel on a high floor. We would all travel in a gro….-

I fell asleep after that, rambling on in my head.

* * *

**Yep, finally got the first chapter done. My computer deleted the first one. But I am kinda glad because I made major improvments in the chapter. So basically how it's gonna work is Each chapter is gonna have a person and eventually introduce the next person. Then the next POV will be about them. HERDERHER This is gonna turn out awesome!**

…

I hope.

Just kidding :D I will do my best to make this an epic story. I will probably update a lot because it rains so much here in Florida XD Until the next chapter!3  
~Lola


	3. Luna

Luna's POV

**Hi guys, I forgot to mention Luna's concert clothes. Please go to my deviantart, LunarLollipop, and click on the only picture that is there XD****  
Oh, and Luna's nickname is Loony :D**

THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT~~

**Checklist:**  
Toothbrush  
Toothpaste  
Art Stuff  
Clothing  
Cosplay  
Electronics  
Diary  
Notebook  
Blank photo album  
Makeup  
Camera

I checked off the last item, camera, as I was putting my camera in my white and black swirled backpack.

I was done.

I checked to see if Sora was done. She was trying to zip up her huge blueberry patterned suitcase. I giggled. "Need help?" I ask. She nodded, also giggling. Sora sat on the suitcase, while I zipped it up.

When we were done, there was a huge buldge in the suitcase. We looked at each other and shrugged. We went out the door of our rooms and entered the wide hallway. Sora's hard ballet flats made a pleasant click-clack noise on the marble floors.

We were about halfway down the hallway when I realized I had forgot something- my stuffed bunny. Gosh, how could I have forgotten him?  
"Hey Sora, I'll be down in a moment, I forgot something" I told Sora  
She nodded, walking down the hallway.

I rushed down the hallway to my room and twisted the brass doorknob. I walked in, the wooden door making a little bit of a creaking noise. I grabbed my stuffed bunny off of my bed and gripped tight onto him.

I ran out again, my suitcase rolling behind me and my backpack slightly hanging past my lower back. *cough*.

I ran down the opposite side of the hallway this time, I think it's a shortcut.

Running, running, running. Wow, this is a long hallwa-

THUMP*

Oufffff… My body landed on the cold marble floor.. I tripped over something. I looked down. It was a big piece of wood.

*sigh*

I wish that Hanae would keep her wood somewhere where people can't trip over it.

*tweet tweet*  
A cute, puffy, yellow bird landed on my hand. Rascal Jr?..

A pair of tennis shoes walked up to my face. I looked up.

The first thing I noticed was 2 warm and vibrant dark brown eyes. I immediately recognized those eyes as Rascal's eyes. He had a Zuko cut that matched the color of his eyes. His skin was kind of olive toned, unlike my pale skin. His smile was heart melting, not like the sneaky smile he almost always has on. I couldn't help but to blush a light shade of red. His hand was out to me, offering for help.

I took the offering, and he pulled my up without any struggle. He did it so easily, my feet actually didn't touch the ground our something. It's almost like he threw me into the air.

Rascal was 8 inches taller than me. I scanned him. He had white t-shirt with a large smiley face in the middle. Over that t-shirt is his father's old air force jacket, worn unzipped .He wore black pants and tennis shoes. He also has black headphones that were around his neck. He noticed me "checking him out". He smirked. He twirled me around and his hands landed on my hips. WHAT THE FLEEBING FLOOBIDY HERPING DERPIDY FUDGE.  
I looked into his eyes, which now had that mischievous look in them. I blushed madly, my whole face turning red. Seriously. What kind of girl wouldn't blush right now? Well, except Hanae. His eyes were burning into mine. His lips were going towards my face.  
OH GOD NO.  
I closed my eyes tightly, and felt a warm kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes.. Does he tease girls on purpose?

He just walked away, without a word.

What just happened.

I walked downstairs, still blushing a little.

" Alright guys, ready to go have some fun?!" Meiko sorta yelled, standing on a table. She was wearing a red tank top which were a little..erm.. flashy. And she had black shorts with red converse. Everyone cheered. "Yeah!"

" Alright guys, you are gonna be put in six groups for the SUV limos."

Meiko passed out papers to everyone. I looked who was in my group.

Group 1:  
Luka  
Luna  
Sora  
Oliver  
SeeU  
Lui  
Rascal  
Natsume  
Miku  
Aidan

It would be a long drive to the airport. It takes an hour and 45 minutes to get there.

We got in our limos. ( A:N/ This is the inside of the limo: www. . /3285/3282392130_ ) I gasped. It was beautiful. I hear World is mine playing. Wait, it was my version.. My version? Awwwwww…..  
I sat down on the couch and put my seatbelt on. I loved the blue light effect.

Sora sat next to me. She was wearing her casual blue tube dress. We turned to each other, and randomly squealed happily.

SeeU sat on the other side of me. She wore an orange tank top and dark blue jeans with orange flip flops. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was also one of my best friends, but no one will ever replace Sora. Once all of us sat down, the limo started moving. I looked outside the window, and noticed it was dark, which made the limo look even cooler.

I noticed the remote was right beside me. I turned the TV on and went to the guide.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I asked everyone.

After about a minute of talking, we agreed to watch the Simpsons movie.

"THEEEE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMPSOO OOOOOOOOOOOONSS…  
DOODOODOOODOODOOOOOODDDDDDOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODODODODOD OODOODODODODODODODODODODODOD OOODODODDDDOOOOOOOOOODDODODO DODODODODODOODDDODOOOOOOOD HONK HONKK DOOOD DOOOO DO DODODOOOODDDD AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Luna, wake up." I heard a voice saying. I fluttered my eyes open. I saw a golden eye staring at me and felts strong arms carrying me. I made a sort of WUBB sound and accidentally rolled off.

Cement. Why oh WHY did it have to be cement. I got up anyway, saying "I'm fine" to all of the faces who were saying "Are you okay?".

I saw three shiny black jets in the night sky. My group and group 2 went on one jet, while three and four on the second one, and five and six on the third one.

The jet also looked almost exactly like the limo, but in jet form. I saw Sora sat down on a chair, so a sat in the chair in front of her, a table in between us.

After about 20 minutes, the plane took off. After we were about 10,000 feet into the air, I reclined my seat in snuggled up in my fuzzy blanket and my soft pillow.

* * *

**Hey :D wazzup. HAHAHAHAHA I felt really awkward but so snickery and stuff when I wrote that part with Rascal. Sorry I didn't update in so long. *shot* XD. WOOO so yeah turned out to be pretty good I think. :3 I will probably update by maybe Friday or Thursday. Maybe. I hope. But at the latest, Monday. Oh well. Until next time! :B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I know I probably disappointed you because this is just a message, but I am going to have to put this story off for a little while. I'm sorry to say it, and I don't like it just as much as you do, if not more. There is just a lot going on right now.. (Exams, extra school hours, 2 funerals, early work). I hope you guys understand, but I promise I will continue this. Probably the next chapter will upload in 2 months or so.**

~ElectroMoon


	5. Sorry

Hi guys! I know I said I would be continuing this story, but i'm not very happy with it. With trying to make the next chapter, I read the story again, and I realized I didn't have a very interesting theme.. I'm sorry, I know I promised, but I'm not happy with it. But I will be making another story, so you can keep an eye on my profile if you want to enter your OC in.. Thanks!


End file.
